The Common Errors in Harry Potter Fanfictions
by x-kATSUMI
Summary: A parody to What Readers Hate. The common errors I see in HP stories.
1. Chapter 1

What Readers Hate

**More like what I hate anyway...**

**spelling and grammar**

Seriously, people have NEVER heard of the word "check". Not to mention "double check" also.

And the most common problem I see in stories is _**spelling**_.

That's right, people. Spelling.

And I will put the words on here.

**Patronus spelling errors:**

Some idiot wrote this story called Harry Potter the Two Years After the Final Battle. And he also spelled a Patronus a PETRONAS. He got only 6 letters right. How sad.

Luckily, this is the only one I have spotted.

**Animagus grammar/spelling errors:**

EXAMPLE:

"I DON'T WANT TO PRACTICE WITH MCGONAGALL!"

"But your anamagi  forms are getting better, Harry. Just practice. You know how the saying goes: Practice makes perfect."

Anamagi. ANAMAGI. Some people thought Animagus wasn't even a word in the HP world and so they decided to use Anamagi.

* * *

**NAMES

* * *

**

Ginny

I don't know why people spell Ginny's full name wrong. They call her Virginia. Seriously, have people ever read the books? It's Ginevra, people! Ginevra Molly Weasley!

So many authors are wrong!

Draco

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Luckily, I've only spotted one of this error.

* * *

**Spells

* * *

**

Some authors really piss me off by adding a "o" or a "dra" at the end of a word and make it a spell! Use Latin, people!

**Hexes, Curses, Jinxes, Charms, and Spells**

Hexes are minor curses that do little damage. Jinxes are basically the same of hexes except they use it to distract. Curses are spells that do more damage than hexes or jinxes.

Charms are spells that don't do any damage at all, and not usually used in dueling. Spells are not hexes, jinxes, curses, or charms. 

_**Expelliarmus!**_

People call this Disarming Spell a curse or charm, etc. However, it is really just a spell, and not a curse.

_**Stupefy!**_

This is the Stunning Spell, not curse or charm, etc.

* * *

_**Unforgivables

* * *

**_

**_Crucio!_**

This is the Cruciatus Curse, a spell used for torturing. You really need to mean it though, I quote from Trixie. Ahem, sorry, _Bellatrix._ Also, if used too many times, it causes BRAIN DAMAGE. Look at Alice and Frank Longbottom. They're in the Permanent Ward in St. Mungos.

_**Avada Kedavra!**_

Sorry to burst your bubble, but it is not called Avada Kedaevra. The Killing Curse is quick and painless, and destroys the body and soul.

_**If you get any of the Unforgivables wrong, I will use the Imperius Curse on you and make you strip.**_

I'll try to get more errors. Bye.

_Katsumi-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your support! Hopefully a lot of authors will read this.**

**Katsumi-chan**

**CHARACTERS**

Some people slip up trying to get the characters in line, but this doesn't really anger me a lot so I will say the character's problems in peaceful words.

**Want a lemon drop?**

Albus here (shoves Dumbledore dummy in front of me), calls people by their first name except he calls Tom Riddle Jr. Voldemort when speaking to other people, but he calls him Tom

when they're directly speaking (more like arguing) to each other. Also he calls Fenrir Greyback. Only noticed that in the 7th book. And Albus is always calm. Always.

**I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.**

The Marauders are funny people ("Hey!" protested Sirius.), sorry, _awesome_ people ("That's better," sighed Prongs.). They play pranks ("True," said Padfoot. "Shut up Sirius!"), mostly on

Severus, he's been abused enough. Also they go by nicknames. I'll tell you the story of Moony, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail.

I'll start with James, since he died first.

James "Prongs" Potter, middle name unknown. He pretty much acts like Sirius. He also died before Lily, and was trying to defend himself.

Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew, middle name also unknown. He is always trembling, practically a Squib, and betrayed Lily and James. His Animagus form is a rat. He also cut off his index

finger.

Sirius Orion "Padfoot" Black. He had died through the Veil after being hit by a Stunner by Bellatrix. His Animagus form is a dog, and resembles a Grim.

Last, Remus "Moony" Lupin. Remus is a werewolf, and his friends always call it his "furry little problem". Remus had died along with his wife, Tonks. His son was named Teddy Lupin.

Lesson learned? Good!

**SOME MAGICAL STUFF I CAN'T EXPLAIN**

This only pisses me off a little bit, so please forgive me when I shout.

**Patronuses**

Listen, PATRONUSES ARE NOT TO BE ABUSED. Also I'm not so sure about the plural form of Patronus, I don't think they mentioned it in the books.

Patronuses are not objects, silly old goats! They are animals and yes, they can also be magical animals.

Hermione Jean Granger

Otter

Harry James Potter

Stag

Dolores Umbridge

Kitten. Don't know why and don't care.

Arthur Weasley

Weasel. Haha, maybe Draco can tease him with that.

I don't know the others. They don't show it a lot.

**THE SPELLS FOR REPELLING STUFF**

I don't see any problems with this, just listing it on here so people won't make mistakes with this.

_**Riddikulus!**_

The Boggart Banishing Spell. Laugh to finish it. By it, I mean Boggart.

_**Expecto Patronum!**_

Makes Dementors flee. Needs an immensley happy memory.

**TIPS AND MISC**

**Capitalize spells (yes including the Charm or Curse etc part.), Quidditch, and Squibs. Do not capitalize wizards or witches though.**

**Read it over and change some parts you think are cheesy.**

**Buy all the books (Not neccesary) or at least check them all out at the public library and read all of them. Then you can start your fic and CHECK THEM when you've**

**got an bad feeling, even the slightest.**

**A good HP question for chatting or RP is probably "What's your Boggart?" or "What's your Patronus?"**

Hey,

I couldn't really think up of any more problems so I was hoping you can suggest some.

Katsumi-chan


End file.
